


il gioco della strega

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	il gioco della strega

Erano giorni che Wanda viveva ormai alla Tower, Stark per quanto potesse essere definito o autodefinitosi un mostro non era riuscito a lasciare quella ragazza da sola, dopo una guerra, dopo la morte del fratello e dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, eppure nonostante vivessero insieme, lui la lasciava sempre sola ai suoi spazi, finché un giorno non vide la porta del laboratorio distrutto e la ragazza piangente che per la disperazione aveva fatto fluttuare in nuvole di scia rossa tutta la sua attrezzatura.  
"Cosa succede streghetta? La prima volta che ti vuoi esprimere nei mie confronti mi distruggi il laboratorio?" le chiese Tony "Potresti rimettere giù tutto?" le chiese ancora gentilmente.  
La ragazza lo guardò e mise giù tutto "Perchè mi hai presa con te? Volevi solo un cucciolo da tenere in casa per far capire a tutti la tua filantropia?" domandò "O credi che rinchiudermi nella tua casa sia un modo per ovviare a tutti i tuoi errori del passato?" piangeva, ma sapeva quello che stava dicendo "Mi hai presa e portata qui quando ero vulnerabile, buttata in una stanza e lasciata lì come un comune detenuto" lo guardò fisso "Vuoi punirmi per aver scrutato nella tua mente?".  
Tony si sedette davanti a lei "Non avevi un posto dove andare, avevo solo paura di disturbarti o di offenderti in qualche modo, so che sei ancora furiosa con me per quello che ho fatto alla tua famiglia, non sto cercando di rimediare, solo di darti una seconda possibilità e capire che non voglio ucciderti" le disse "Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe giocare con qualcuno come te? Sono abituato a delle cavie alle volte e sarebbe interessante giocare con una strega ogni tanto" le disse Tony "Ma tu sei diversa, hai qualcosa di umano, qualcosa di prezioso che mi fa credere che tu non sia una semplice cavia ma qualcuno che è degno di essere amato" le spiegò.  
"Qualcuno degno di essere amato? Amato da te?" chiese la ragazza perplessa "Sai cosa c'è di buffo, credo di essermi innamorata quasi di te, ma credo sia più che altro Sindrome di Stoccolma che vero amore" gli confessò "Sei un vecchio complessato eppure la tua mente sembra quasi la più razionale che io abbia letto" ammise per poi ricostruire e sigillare la porta.  
"Perchè mi hai sigillato qui con te?" le chiese   
"Se vuoi ascoltarmi allora dovrai farlo per intero, so che sei venuto a parlarmi per chiedermi qualcosa ma non ho ancora in mente precisamente cosa potrebbe essere" gli rispose prendendogli le mani.  
"Vorrei solo sapere perchè se ti sentivi in gabbia hai deciso di restare qui con me? Con i tuoi poteri potevi uscire in qualsiasi momento" , lui non riusciva a capire minimamente perchè quella dolce ragazza dai capelli neri e una luce rossa negli occhi rimaneva accanto a lui.  
"Sentivo di dover restare, non volevo abbandonarti anche io, ho notato che eri rimasto da solo, come so che non stai più con la tua donna che ti ha lasciato per un altro" gli confidò "Siamo entrambi depressi pensavo che magari prima o poi avremmo trovato un modo per divertirci" disse per poi avvicinarsi e dargli un piccolo bacio "Sei un playboy filantropo, per una volta giocando con una strega potresti fare del bene" continuò per poi dargli un altro bacio sulle labbra.  
"Non dovresti baciarmi se non sei sicura di quello che stai facendo, io prendo i baci molto seriamente" le rispose Tony baciandola a sua volta per poi sorridere "Se ti interessa anche io provo qualcosa per te" le disse "Ma se vuoi giocare con me non sarò tenero come ora" la avvertì.  
Wanda ignorò il suo avvertimento e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta sul collo "Credo che sia il momento che cominci a giocare con le streghe" gli disse Wanda per poi creare dei flussi di energia che avvolsero i polsi di Tony e lo bloccarono al muro e lei continuò a baciarlo sul collo per poi fargli sparire la maglia con la magia e continuare a baciarlo sul petto mentre con le mani cominciava a graffiarlo e massaggiarlo "Sembra che ti piaccia giocare pesante" le disse. In quel momento quella ragazzina era diventata una streghetta subdola e capii che era il momento di giocare con le streghe "Ma sarebbe meglio se lasciassi divertire anche me" le disse, lei la lasciò "Scusami forse ho esagerato un po'" disse lasciando Tony libero che in tutta risposta la spogliò a sua volta e iniziò a baciarla appassionatamente sul collo per prendere a succhiarle i capezzoli con sempre maggiore forza, la sentì ansimare ed eccitarsi sotto ogni suo minimo tocco piano piano, lei era partita con il volere il controllo, ma alla fine si stava sciogliendo e gli piaceva quello che sentiva. Poi la ragazza lo fermò e gli fece sparire tutti gli indumenti che avevano addosso e si strusciò contro di lui con foga più e più volte per sentire il suo corpo nell'interezza, poi si inginocchiò e prese a succhiare il pene di Tony con forza per tutta la lunghezza, sentendosi anche spinta contro di lui che iniziava ad ansimare senza dire parola alcuna al quanto sentiva l'eccitazione salire, lei si staccò non appena lo sentì diventare duro "A quanto pare sei davvero Iron Man" gli disse ironica per poi mettersi sdraiata a terra davanti a lui "Allora cosa aspetti? Prendimi, sei venuto qui per giocare con una strega allora finisci il tuo gioco" gli disse "Mi piace giocare pesante e sentire le bamboline e le streghe gridare" ammise per poi mettersi sopra di lei e penetrarla con forza fino a che entrambi non fossero soddisfatti ed esausti.  
"Allora credi che sia ancora uno sbaglio mettersi a giocare con una strega?" gli chiese Wanda   
"Non si sbaglia mai se c'è di mezzo l'amore fisico" concluse Stark ridendo.


End file.
